User blog:DarkFire1225/The Throwback
Since I haven't talked to most of you lot in months...I thought I'd give you guys an unnecessary update. So first things first...maybeeeeee...I could be moving back to the States AGAIN. Exhausting, innit? Oh, and I rewatched The Book Thief...I swear, that movie gets me every time...every ajdnsguskbdhusjing time...If you haven't read the book, I command you to do so. It might take a few tries to get through the introduction (took me seven) but trust me, IT IS COMPLETELY WORTH IT. So anyway on to the most important part of the post. I was feeling down lately, and those of you who know me might know that there're only two shows in the world that can ALWAYS cheer me up. One of those being The Big Bang Theory (oh i love that show to pieces) but this post isn't about it. I was completing a marathon of this other older show, and its double series finale actually got me to tear up. You know how people classify the Disney channel into Old Disney and Idiotic Disney? This was from Old Disney. In fact, a lot of people consider this episode to be the transition. Any guesses? The final episode of The Suite Life on Deck... Literally i dont care what anybody says this show was my complete childhood i love this show so frick frackin much and that last episode it was so sad because it wasn't just an end for the show it was an end for Disney and let me just tell you right here i usually dont give fucks about disney shows but here was this one show that is still to this day my favourite show ever like sure there's Downton Abbey and sure there's X Factor and sure there's TBBT and sure there WAS *cough* RBS but im yet to see a show that is literally this good like this show was a train wreck but you can identify with every single character and its like woah cause all the characters changed through the whole show cause most of them have been doing this for most of their lives and the ups and downs in this show were so unrealistic that they were actually realistic in the way that they were unrealistic do you see where im going with this and the FEELS dont even get me started all the characters were so emotional and just think of all the memes this show made i dont care if you say this show is childish then let it be ill be a fucking child because i still love this show literally if anyone can just sit and watch old shows and not talk while its raining and just sit and remember what life once was i swear ill fucking marry you right on the spot and because old shows like this gosh it feels like it was yesterday when the two series started and now were fucking four years since the last episode that aired and this show teaches life lessons like fuck dora this is the realst shit right here FEELS ATTACK so anyway as i was saying if you didnt love this show i hate you forever dont even bother talking to me - Theres so much more i want to write i cant even get it out Category:Blog posts